


Kinktober Day Ten - Bellatrix Lestrange

by Wildafluwer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, HP Kinktober 2020, Kinktober, Knifeplay, Lesbian Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Orgasm Denial, Slytherin, Young Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildafluwer/pseuds/Wildafluwer
Summary: Some rough, bloody and knifey lesbian Bellatrix smut.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Kinktober Day Ten - Bellatrix Lestrange

**Author's Note:**

> October 10th  
> CharacterL Bellatrix Lestrange  
> Kink: Knifeplay  
> Warning: Blood, Smut, Knife, orgasm denial

She’s twirling the sharp tip of the jagged blade across your naked torso. “Bella.” You whimper as she scrapes the knife over your collar bone and down the valley of your exposed breasts. “What baby? Do you want mommy to draw some blood.....do you want that my little whore?” She questions sensually in a low whisper. You nod your head vigorously, as she smirks and drags the blade across my skin with more pressure leaving a long cut along my left collarbone all the way to the right one.

You let out a loud moan at the mix of pain and pleasure. She places her tight-covered knee against your naked core, leaning over and shoving her exposed chest in your face as she licks the blood dripping form the cut she made a short while ago. The blood from the new cut on your collarbone drips down your chest, over your breasts as Bella runs a hand through your messy hair. 

“You like that, huh? You like mommy cutting you up like a piece of meat?” She smirks sinisterly as you nod your head. She comes down to your height on the bed, running her cold hand down your stomach. She traces your figure and goes over your hips before her light fingers tap down to your entrance. 

“Please Bella!” You mewl as her finger runs down your slick folds. She smiles, teasing your clit before rubbing figure eights on it. You throw your head back in pleasure as she places the knife against your neck. The blade digs into your throat, almost cutting off oxygen. All you can do is let out a vulgar moan when she slips a single ringed finger inside of you.

She immediately curls it and starts pumping it in and out at a slow pace. You grab onto her arm as she adds another finger and quickens her pace. She digs the bone-handled knife further into your neck, adding to the mix of pleasure and pain. “Bella faster.” You moan out, digging your long, sharp finger nails into her shoulder. You manage to draw blood, feeling it trickle down your hand and her back.

You feel your high start to approach the more she curls her fingers to hit that spot inside of you that makes you squirm with pleasure. She sticks in another finger, only to pull all three out just as you reach you’re breaking point. She also retracts the knife, chucking it onto the floor beside the old bed. You let out a rather loud whine at the loss of contact. “What was that for Bella?” You pout but all she can do is smirk and bring her fingers up to her lips. She sucks them clean making you even more horny. 

“How about we play a game?” She enquires with a playful smile. “Fine.” You agree, just wanting a release. “You don’t cum until I say so.” She rules and before you can protest, she shoves all three fingers back inside of you. You almost scream out in pleasure and shock. 

She smirks, leaning down to kiss along your collar bone. She laps up the blood in time with the thrusts of her fingers and runs her wet tongue along the cut. She brings her head down to be level with your core and she starts sucking roughly on your clit. You can feel yourself get closer and closer to the edge and you know she can tell. “Gonna cum are you whore?” She teases, her fingers moving even quicker than before.

All you can do is nod and let out a whimper. “Hold it in mommy’s slut.” She murmurs as she licks and sucks at your clit. You whine, clenching around your fingers as you find yourself keening around for your release. “Hold off baby. Wait a few more minutes.” She whispers against your clit, sending vibrations through your body making you almost break. 

She continues to shove her fingers in and out of you at an unforgiving pace and sucking roughly on your clit until your mewling around, desperate for your release. “Let go slut. Let go.” She orders sternly, slowing the speed of her fingers slightly. You let out a pornographic moan followed by your juices being squirted all over Bella’s fingers and lips. She moans at the sight, pulling her mouth away to watch your juices pour out of you. 

A smirk finds its way onto her lips as you fall back onto the bed in a state of ecstasy. “How’d you like that baby girl?” She questions, coming up to lay beside you after cleaning her fingers off on a towel. “Amazing.” You breathe out, your eyes shut as you come down from your high. She smiles, resting her head on your chest, careful not to touch the irritated cut.


End file.
